I'm Yours Until Dead
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Aku hanyalah aku, aku bukanlah dia, dia bukanlah aku. Rasa yang telah tersemat ini telah terukir paten dalam jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu. Dalam relung yang tersimpan rapi selalu terselip nama indahmu. Aku menginginkanmu. Dalam angan dan harapan yang mustahil, aku tetap berharap akan dirimu. "Aku milikmu,Chan. Hanya milikmu."—Baekhyun. ChanBaek/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt C.3 : Sumpah dan Cinta Matiku - Nidji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **I'm Yours Until Dead** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Angst**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 _Kau milikku_

 _Setiap hembusan napas yang ku hembuskan, hanya harapan tuk mengikatmu dalam kesungguhan_

 _Setiap kerjapan mata yang ku lakukan, hati ini menjerit bahwa sosok indahmu lah yang ku inginkan_ ,—

"Apa yang sedang kau baca, B?" sentakan hangat terasa begitu nyata dalam balutan tak kasat mata ketika tangan besar nan hangat menyentuh jemari lentik yang tengah memegang buku dengan sampul coklat lusuh yang entah mengapa terlihat penuh misteri.

Senyum terpatri dengan indahnya ketika si pemilik jemari lentik itu melihat sosok yang selama ini mengisi hari demi harinya, rasa rindu mendalam yang semakin membuncah dalam ketenangan jiwa yang mana mampu membuat si pemilik jari lentik itu terperosok begitu dalam pada sosok hangat itu

"Uhm, buku?" Jawabnya

Kekehan kecil terlontar begitu saja dari pemilik tangan besar nan hangat ketika mendengar jawaban yang menggemaskan itu. Dengan waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat, pemilik tangan besar nan hangat itu mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya tepat disebelah kanan sang pujaan hati, "Baiklah, mungkin pertanyaanku lah yang kurang spesifik." Gumamnya, "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca saat ini, B?" imbuhnya

Byun Baekhyun—pemilik jemari lentik itu menutup buku bersampul coklat itu dengan perlahan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kekasih hati nya itu, dalam diam ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik kekasih hatinya itu dengan perlahan, "Park Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara lirih, "Kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan?"

Meskipun terdengar samar, ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun cukup jelas didengarkan oleh kedua telinga Chanyeol—kekasih hati Baekhyun—, "Ya. dan kau pun tau bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu, B." Anggukan kecil Chanyeol rasakan dengan semangat ketika ia menyatakan kalimat itu

Perasaan gemelitik tetap setia melingkupi tubuh mereka ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Desiran hangat pun merayap dalam relung hati kedua insan dalam sekejap. Dalam dekapan yang semakin erat yang mana lengan kiri Chanyeol telah melingkar sempurna dipinggang sempit sang kekasih, "Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun

"Ya, B?"

"Chanyeol." Gumamnya lagi, "Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Baekhyun mulai bertingkah semakin aneh. Namun meskipun begitu, dekapan yang ia berikan semakin ia eratkan. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dan tak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi dengan pujaan hatinya saat ini.

Gumaman-gumaman lirih masih terdengar lembut dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Alunan nama yang ia lontarkan seakan menjadi sebuah mantra pengikat bagi Chanyeol untuk semakin terhanyut pada sosok mungil dalam dekapannya saat ini. Detak jantung Chanyeol semakin bertalu-talu. Angin pun menyapa mereka dalam hembusan semilir hangat yang tercipta di ruang kedap suara penuh buku dan lembar kertas using yang mereka kumpulkan itu, "Byun Baek—"

"Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku hingga napas mu berakhir, Chan?"

"Tentu."

Dalam sentakan lembut, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Tatap mataku, B. Dan dengarkan aku." Telapak hangat Chanyeol menyapa kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, seakan dengan melakukan itu kepercayaan, keyakinan, ketulusan yang chanyeol miliki akan tersalur dengan pasti kepada Baekhyun

Kedua manik mereka bertemu, detik demi detik waktu merangkak begitu lambat, "Dalam keadaan apapun yang akan menimpa kita. Aku. Park Chanyeol, akan tetap mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Aku milik mu, B. Hanya milik mu. Dan dirimu hanyalah milikku. Hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang."

Untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol mampu membuat batin Baekhyun semakin meraung, lelehan air mata tak terbendung dari kedua manik miliknya. "A-aku hanya milikmu, Chan. Hanya milikmu." Rengkuhan hangat Baekhyun rasakan. "Aku yang dahulu, aku yang sekarang, dan aku yang akan datang hanyalah milikmu, Chan. Milikmu."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seberkas cahaya menyelimuti kamar sempit yang mampu menyembunyikan sosok mungil dalam balutan selimut dari hiruk piruk dunia fana yang telah mengajarkannya arti kata kemustahilan. Dengan enggan, tubuh lemas itu menggeliat untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa saat ini hari telah berganti

"Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku." Gumamnya dalam ulasan senyum sendu yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Dalam sentakan lemah, ia acuhkan selimut usang yang selama ini telah melindungi tubuh ringkih nya dari terpaan udara dingin yang menyayat tubuh. Dengan perlahan ia sandarkan punggungnya pada tembok putih yang telah berubah menjadi kecoklatan karena dimakan usia.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dengan tekanan tak pasti dari bibir tipis miliknya, gejolak rumit memenuhi kepalanya ketika ia mengingat sekelebat mimpi yang ia dapatkan, "Mengapa aku memimpikan _dia_?" usapan kasar ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah dalam hatinya kali ini.

Dalam detik waktu yang semakin merangkak naik, mengingatkan ia bahwa ia harus memulai hari barunya ini dengan topeng yang selalu ia kenakan dengan sempurna. Dengan langkah gontai, ia persiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan ia bawa, kenakan, atau apapun yang ia butuhkan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuk saat ini.

Hari mulai semakin siang, dengan gerakan yang cukup tergesa dan melelahkan ia mengeluarkan tubuh mungilnya dari tempat persembunyian yang selama ini mampu memberikan ia ketenangan dalam fisik.

Byun Baekhyun, itulah nama sosok mungil itu.

Dengan keringat yang meluncur tipis disetiap inci dahi yang tertutup poni, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki-kakinya tanpa memedulikan hal sepele macam itu untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya kali ini.

Perguruan tinggi. Universitas. Kampus. Atau apapun nama dari lembaga itu yang selalu dikumandangkan. Tempat yang mana selama ini mampu membuatnya terkadang melupakan sosok _dia_ atau bahkan akan semakin mengingatkan tentang _dia._

"Mengapa kau sangat terburu-buru seperti itu, Baek?" alunan suara yang berasal tak jauh dari tapak kaki Baekhyun itu pun mampu membuat nya berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seperkian detik ia mengamati sosok tersebut, tanpa komando kernyitan di dahinya semakin bertambah. "Bagaimana tidak terburu-buru jika saat ini Prof. Wu yang sedang mengajar di kelas kita?"

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Apakah kau tak mengetahui jika Prof. Wu tak akan mengisi kelas kita hari ini?" Mendengar untaian kata itu mampu membuat kedua mata Baekhyun membulat, "Benarkah? Mengapa?"

Luhan. Sosok manis yang telah menjadi sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka saling berkenalan di masa SMA. "Ya, informasi yang ku berikan selalu akurat." Jawab Luhan dengan mnsejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri tegak di tempat nya. "Karena istri beliau sedang melahirkan." Mendengar penjelasan Luhan mampu membuat beban di pundak Baekhyun sedikit terangkat. Ia bersyukur bahwa ia tak akan angkat kaki karena terlambat masuk di kelas Prof. Wu. "Jika aku mengetahui bahwa kuliah hari ini diliburkan, aku pasti telah berkutat dengan project lukisan yang ku buat." Gumam ku penuh pengandaian

Rangkulan hangat ia rasakan ketika sebuah lengan tengah melingkar indah di atas pundak mungil miliknya, "Apakah project mu itu lebih penting daripada sahabatmu ini, Baek?"

Dengan anggukan pasti, Baekhyun mnejawab, "Ya. Itu hal yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi Lu. Projrct ku amat sangat jauh lebih penting." Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun mampu membuat Luhan mendengus dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!" Amuk Luhan

Tawa kecil Baekhyun lontarkan ketika mendengar bentakan Luhan. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk tetap merasakan kasih sayang seseorang.

"Lalu, mengapa kau datang ke kampus jika kau mengetahui bahwa Prof. Wu hari ini tak menghadiri kelas, Lu?"

Tepukan halus di bagian kepala Baekhyun pun terlontar dengan begitu cepat, "Hanya ingin menemani sahabat kecil nan bodohku yang dengan naifnya menon-aktifkan saluran telpon atau handphone yang ia miliki sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

"Uhh, mengapa kau sangat _so sweet_ sekali, Lu? Seandainya kau _tak sama seperti ku_ , aku akan menjadikanmu milikku." Gurau Baekhyun

Luhan menatap kedua manik milik Baekhyun dengan penuh sinar penyesalan, "Maafkan aku, Baek. Meskipun aku tak sama seperti dirimu, pesona Oh Sehun tetap akan membutakan mataku." Mendengar untaian kalimat itu membuatku mendengus geli, "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ia yakini tercipta karena hatinya benar-benar memuji kesetiaan, keharmonisan, kepercayaan, dan keterikatan kedua insan tersebut.

Usakan acak yang Luhan lontarkan pada Baekhyun, membuat rambutnya yang telah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan, "Mengapa kau menjadi mellow seperti ini? Jangan katakan padaku jika kau mengingat si brengsek itu." tatapan sedih, khawatir, dan kasihan Luhan pancarkan. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak suka dalam kondisi seperti ini

"Jangan katakan dia brengsek, Lu. Dan aku sedang tak memikirkan dia saat ini."

"Kau tau jika aku sangat menyayangimu, Baek?"

"Ya, aku tau."

"Aku berharap akan kebahagiaanmu, Baek. Dan aku tak ingin melihat airmata kesedihan mu lagi. Sungguh itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku saksikan." Lontaran kata demi kata yang diucapkan Luhan mampu membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir hangat. Ia tau ini bukanlah desiran hangat akan sirat cinta. Ia tau bahwa di dunia ini ia tak sendirian.

Dalam keheningan yang sempat tercipta, Baekhyun sontak melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk mencari tepat yang lebih teduh, "Aku berjanji tak akan menangis di depan mu lagi, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun yakin

"Kau tak usah berjanji seperti itu, Baek. Karena sejujurnya aku lebih tak menyukai jika kau menutupi masalah beratmu dengan senyum palsu yang membuatku semakin sakit." Gumam Luhan, "Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan dia, membuka lembaran baru tanpa dia, dan melangkah menjauh dari hal yang berbau tentang dia."

Setelah mendengarkan penuturan Luhan, mau tak mau hembusan napas berat ia hembuskan, "Kau tau bagaimana diriku, bukan?"

Luhan ingin membantah kalimat itu, namun Baekhyun lebih cepat untuk memotongnya, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Lu. Dan entah mengapa aku sangat mengantuk. Bolehkah aku meminjam pundakmu?"

Mendengar itu, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak lagi berniat untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi Baekhyun potong.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kebekuan semakin Baekhyun rasakan dalam dingin malam yang semakin menguat, lapisan kain yang bertumpuk-tumpuk pun tak sanggup menghalau tusukan angin malam pada tubuhnya. Hembusan uap keluar dari saluran pernapasannya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, B?" sentakan suara berat yang mampu membuat rona pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah setiap kali suara itu berdengung mengucapkan untaian kata menyenangkan dan menggetarkan hati.

 _Chanyeol_ —Batin Baekhyun dalam hati

Rengkuhan hangat Baekhyun rasakan di kedua pipinya, ketika Chanyeol dengan tergesa menghampiri nya dalam keadaan yang terburu-buru, "Aku menunggumu, Chan."

"Mengapa kau tak langsung masuk ke apartemenku, huh?" sungutnya

Dalam debaran yang semakin menggila, Baekhyun semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. lengan-lengan mungil itu menelusup di kedua pinggang milik Chanyeol, "Salju yang turun kali ini memberikanku insiprasi akan suasana yang akan ku lukiskan, Chan. Jadi aku ingin menikmatinya" Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, pelukan diantara mereka semakin mengerat, "Mengapa kau lebih mementingkan insipirasi lukisan daripada kondisi tubuhmu? Apakah kau ingin membuatku khawatir saat kau jatuh sakit, B?"

Dongakan kepala tak terbantahkan ketika Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat itu, "Bukankah jika aku sakit kau akan tetap disampingku, Chan?"

"Kau ingin sakit hanya untuk bermanja padaku, hm?" senyum tulus Chanyeol berikan kepada kekasih hatinya itu.

"Ya."

Kekehan hangat keluar dari bibir Chanyeol dengan merdu, tanpa sadar senyum mengembang dari bibir Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol terkekeh.

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Setetes demi setetes air mata Baekhyun mengalir membasahi pundak Luhan. Melihat itu Luhan hanya mampu terdiam, ia ingin sekali membangunkan Baekhyun dan menanyakan dia bermimpi tentang apa hingga menangis seperti ini. Namun niatan itu ia urungkan, karena saat ini ia terlalu malas mendengar nama orang yang telah tega menyakiti sahabatnya ini.

Detik demi detik, Luhan menunggu Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, dengan gerakan perlahan bobot dipundak Luhan semakin berkurang.

Baekhyun telah mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun mengusap airmata yang telah mengalir di kedua pipi putih miliknya, "Aku memimpikannya kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih, namun selirih-lirihnya Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, Luhan tetap bisa mendengar jelas.

"Apakah aku tertidur sangat lama, Lu?"

"Ya, saat ini pundakku terasa kebas saja karena bobot kepala mu yang tak umum itu." ucapan sarkatis Luhan mampu membuat pukulan pelan Baekhyun ia rasakan dilengan kanannya, "Istirahatlah, Baek. Project yang kita kumpulkan masih terbilang lama dalam deadline. Lihat kantung matamu yang semakin menghitam itu. kau seperti _zombie_." Ucap Luhan

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, membuat Luhan berdecak sebal, "Kau bahkan pernah mimisan di depan mataku." Sentak Luhan

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Luhan, "Bagaimana aku tak mimisan jika kau melemparkan cat beserta tempatnya ke wajahku, Heh?!" Luhan meringis ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Oke, maaf itu salah ku. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Ku kira saat itu kau siap menerima cat itu."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Namun—

"Omong-omong, Sehunmu menuju kemari, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat sosok pemuda tampan menuju ke arah mereka.

Tanpa perlu mendengar ulang ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pandangan Baekhyun. "Kau benar, Baek. Tapi—"

"Kau akan mengatakan jika kau tak ingin meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Sehun begitu?" pukulan pelan Baekhyun berikan di kepala Luhan, "Jangan bertindak, bodoh. Apakah kau mau Sehun berubah seperti Chanyeol dan meninggalkan mu?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memicing, "Sehun sungguh berbeda dengan orang itu. Sehun tak mungkin meninggalkanku." Ucap Luhan

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Luhan, "Aku tau, tapi jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti ku, Lu. Aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti apa yang ku rasakan." Tutur Baekhyun.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Luhan hanya mampu menjawab, "Baiklah, Baek."

"Kau sungguh tak apa aku tinggalkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasti, "Tentu, Lu."

"Hai, Baek." Sapaan terdengar dikala Sehun telah berada diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Hai juga, Hun. Bawalah rusamu ini, dia sungguh membuatku pusing dengan rentetan kalimat-kalimatnya" adu Baekhyun yang mampu membuat ia mendapatkan geplakan gratis di kepalanya

"Sialan, aku tak cerewet" gerutu Luhan

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, Hun. Bahkan dia sendirilah yang menyebut jika dirinya cerewet." Belum sempat Luhan menggeplak kepala Baekhyun lagi, Sehun terkekeh dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan kekasihnya itu, "Sudahlah, Lu. Kasihan Baekhyun kau aniaya seperti itu."

Mendengar penturan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan mendelik kesal, "Kau membela pria mungil ini, Hun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Jangan merajuk. Sana cepat pergi, aku sangat bosan dengan wajah cantikmu itu." gumam Baekhyun

"YA! Kau mengatakan apa?" bentakan tak terima Luhan teriakan tepat ditelinga kiri Baekhyun.

Dengan sigap, Baekhyun berdiri menghindari geplakan gratis dari Luhan lagi, "Aku pergi dulu, Lu. Jaga Luhan, Hun. Jika kau menyakitinya, ku doakan kau impotent." Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua insan itu

"YA!" tak hanya Luhan yang berteriak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun—kekasih Luhan pun ikut berteriak karena mendengar ancaman Baekhyun.

Mendengar teriakan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik dan melupakan sejenak remuk redam hatinya.

Dalam langkah yang tak pasti, pikirannya telah terbang dalam balutan imajinasi tentang project yang akan ia selesaikan. Dengan ia menenggelamkan diri dalam imajinasi yang tertuang pada projectnya mampu membuatnya melupakan masalah hati yang telah melandanya. Senandung kecil Baekhyun gumamkan untuk menghilangkan perasaan resah di dalam hatinya.

"Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan." Gumamnya lirih. Entah mengapa , kalimat itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir tipisnya

Dalam hentakan angin yang berhembus, seakan mantra sihir yang ampuh, ucapannya kali ini mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia tak menyangka jika saat ini, detik ini, dan dalam waktu hatinya masih dalam butiran-butiran debu yang bertebangan, Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kearah dimana Baekhyun sedang berdiri bersama—

Napas Baekhyun tercekat ketika sosok mungil berada di samping Chanyeol dengan tangan bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh yang selama ini menjadi tempat favorit Baekhyun

—kekasih barunya

Kedua mata Baekhyun tak mampu terlepas dari setiap gerakan yang mereka ciptakan, entah itu Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas karena rengekan sang kekasih baru, atau sang kekasih baru yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat dentuman di dalam dada Baekhyun semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"Chan.." ucap lirih Baekhyun

Seakan mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersentak kaget, terlihat jelas dari kedua bola matanya yang semakin membulat. Namun itu hanya berselang beberapa detik, karena dengan acuhnya Chanyeol kembali membuang muka.

Melihat Chanyeol memalingkan muka, membuat memori singkat terpaksa berputar di dalam otak Baekhyun. Seakan melihat kejadian yang sama hanya saja dalam konteks masa lalu dan lebih menyakitkan, yang mana mampu membuat ringisan dari bibir Baekhyun semakin melebar.

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Baekhyun berlari dengan riang, ia berencana untuk mengajak Chanyeol kencan hari ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya mereka kencan karena kesibukan yang semakin melanda mereka untuk bertemu, ditambah dengan perbedaan fakultas yang cukup membuat hubungan mereka terlihat merenggang. Namun, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar telah menyempatkan dirinya satu hari penuh untuk menemui sang kekasih hati tanpa memedulikan tugas menumpuk dengan deadline yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja. Ia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Sangat merindukannya.

Pintu bercat putih bernomor enam puluh satu telah berada di depan mata Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, Baekhyun memencet bel apartemen Chanyeol.

Berulangkali

Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam atau tanda-tanda kehidupan, "Apakah Chanyeol sedang keluar?" Terbesit rasa kecewa menggerogoti hati Baekhyun, namun ia juga merutuki kebodohannya karena ia tak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu kepada Chanyeol jika ia akan mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya dan mengajaknya kencan.

"Haruskah aku pulang? Ataukah aku menunggu?"

Dalam keheningan yang menyeruak, Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggu Chanyeol datang.

Satu jam telah berlalu dengan begitu lambat.

Kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun mulai terasa kram karena ia terlalu banyak berdiri dan berjongkok di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Dalam denting waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menunggu chanyeol selama tiga jam ia putuskan untuk melangkah pulang. Mungkin besok ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol lagi—dan tak lupa untuk mengabari kekasih hatinya itu.

Dengan lesu Baekhyun keluar dari gedung apartemen milik chanyeol berada, gumaman-gumaman kecil ia lontarkan untuk mengurangi rasa kecewa yang telah mendominasi perasaannya kali ini

Waktu telah bergulir, matahari semakin turun untuk melakukan peristirahatan, gemerisik daun-daun yang saling bertumbukan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan manik Baekhyun ketika manik tersebut terpaku pada sosok yang sangat ia kenali berjalan bersama sosok manis.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun ingin memastikan apakah matanya saat ini tak memberikan delusi optic karena ia terlalu merindukan kekasih hatinya, ia pun melangkah untuk menghampiri kedua insan tersebut. Namun, dalam beberapa langkah. Kaki-kaki tersebut berhenti.

Sosok yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai Chanyeol itu sedang merengkuh sosok manis yang Baekhyun yakini sangat mengenal sosok tersebut.

Sekelebat percakapannya dengan Luhan kemarin tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam benak Baekhyun

" _Kemarin malam aku melihat kekasihmu bersama seorang pemuda mungil bermata belok." Ucap Luhan dengan tatapan miring_

" _Benarkah? Mungkin mereka sedang kerja kelompok, Lu."_

" _Kerja kelompok katamu? Mereka di kedai ice cream, Baek, bukan di perpustakaan." Bantah Luhan_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin mereka lapar dan pergi mencari ice cream, Lu. Aku yakin mereka hanya teman."_

 _Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, membuat Luhan memicing marah, "Kau tau, Byun. Semua berawal dari teman. Kau dan Chanyeol dulu juga hanya sekedar teman."_

" _Aku percaya pada Chanyeol, Lu." Gumam Baekhyun, namun sebelum Luhan memotong ucapannya dan salah paham, ia segera menambahkan pernyataannya, "Bukan berarti aku tak mempercayaimu, Lu. Aku sangat percaya kau melihat mereka. Namun, biarkan aku mempercayai Chanyeol, Lu. Biarkan aku mempercayai bahwa hati Chanyeol masih tetap milikku, Lu."_

" _Kau bodoh, Baek. Kau bodoh." Ujar Luhan_

Mengingat perbincangan itu membuat hati Baekhyun semakin goyah, ia ingin mempercayai Chanyeol bahwa diantara Chanyeol dan sosok manis itu tak ada hal khusus. Namun disisi lain, ketakutan akan berpalingnya Chanyeol darinya membuat hatinya sesak.

"Apakah aku terlewat sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

"Apakah sepasang teman saling berpelukan dengan posisi seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan buruk semakin bergerak liar dalam otaknya, perasaan gelisah dan resah semakin menggerogoti hatinya, ia ketakutan. Melihat hal seperti itu sungguh menakutinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat menakuti kata pengkhianatan, karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada kehancuran biduk rumah tangga ayah dan ibunya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras untuk mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang melintas diotaknya. Ia menepuk dengan cukup brutal dada kirinya untuk menghentikkan rasa sakit yang itba-tiba menyerangnya.

Namun, sayang, ternyata manik mata Baekhyun harus menyaksikan ketika Chanyeol—sosok yang telah dipastikan secara pasti oleh Baekhyun, karena saat ini jarak diantara mereka tidak terpaut jauh sehingga Baekhyun dengan mudah mengenali kekasih hatinya itu—menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sosok manis itu

 _Kyungsoo?_

Dentuman tak kasat mata semakin liar menusuk jantung Baekhyun. Sakit. Perih. Menyiksa. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Hatinya hancur seketika. Pertahanannya lebur tanpa tersisa. Tubuhnya membeku dalam dinginnya kenyataan yang semakin menusuk kalbu.

 _Chanyeol mengkhianatinya_

 _Chanyeol menghancurkan kepercayaan yang Bakehyun berikan_

 _Chanyeol telah berpaling darinya_

"C-chanyeol.." gumamnya lirih

Ia menekan rasa sesak di dada kirinya.

 _Tuhan. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Apakah aku telah menyakitinya? Apakah aku telah membuatnya merasa bosan? Apakah aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan kehangatannya lagi?—Baekhyun_

Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauh dari kedua insan yang masih tetap menempelan kedua belahan bibirnya itu tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar dan tanpa mengetahui bahwa terdapat sosok rapuh yang telah mengetahui kebenaran yang menghancurkan hidup sosok tersebut.

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Memori yang berputar jelas tentang pertama kali Baekhyun mengetahui pengkhianatan Chanyeol, membuatnya merasakan sesak didadanya yang mana semakin mengganggu pernapasannya saat ini. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia larikan kaki-kakinya untuk menjauh dari kedua insan yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya.

Uraian airmata ia hapus dengan kasar.

Dalam pelarian yang begitu menyesakkan, ia segera membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur yang selama ini menjadi saksi biksu bahwa ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan saksi bisu ketika ia hancur oleh keputusan Chanyeol.

Memori-memori itu pun muncul bagai kaset rusak yang terus menerus diputar ulang

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

"Baek." Suara yang mengalun lembut ditelinga Baekhyun mampu membuat rasa hangat menyebar di hati Baekhyun yang sempat hancur ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo tepat dibibir

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya untuk menatap wajah tampan yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghambur memeluk Chanyeol saat ini, namun entah mengapa pancaran yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol tak lagi sama. Terasa dingin dan berbeda.

"Umm, Ya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan mu." Ucap Chanyeol yang mana membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak gelisah

 _Apa yang akan ia sampaikan? Apakah ia telah mengetahui bahwa saat itu aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Kyungsoo? Apakah ia akan meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa itu tak sengaja? Atau mungkin ia akan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya terlihat seperti berciuman karena tempatku melihat mereka dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda? Apakah ia akan kembali seperti Chanyeolku yang dulu? Yang selalu ada untuk ku kapanpun?—Baekhyun_

"O-oh? A-apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Chanyeolie? Dan mengapa kau sangat kaku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan begitu lekat.

Baekhyun merasakannya. Tatapan itu telah berubah. Terlihat begitu dingin. Semakin Baekhyun tenggelam dalam manik milik Chanyeol, ia tersadar bahwa ia telah pergi dari hati Chanyeol. Tidak, dia tak ingin pergi, dan sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat nyaman di hati Chanyeol. Namun sayang, Chanyeol sendirilah yang menarik paksa Baekhyun keluar tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Maafkan aku Baek."

Dalam hati, Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Telah berulangkali Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baek' bukan 'B' untuk saat ini.

 _Aku takut. Sungguh aku ingin berlari dan tak mendengarkan lanjutan dari ucapan yang akan kau lontarkan. A-aku tak ingin ketakutan ini menjadi nyata—Baekhyun_

Baekhyun terdiam dalam kecemasan yang mencekam. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia taku dan sangat amat takut. Kedua kakinya semakin melemas. Untuk saja saat ini ia dalam kondisi duduk. Jika tidak, pasti Baekhyun akan roboh dihadapan Chanyeol karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Rematan kecil Baekhyun lakukan untuk mengurangi detakan menggila dari jantungnya. Terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan

"Hatiku bukan lagi milikmu, Baek."

Inilah yang ditakutkan Baekhyun. Kalimat seperti inilah yang sangat tak ingin didengar Baekhyun.

 _C-chan?_

 _Kau tau rasa sakit ini? Ucapanmu bagai tusukan paku berkarat didalam hatiku. Apakah hatiku akan membusuk setelah ini, Chan? Apakah aku akan mati dalam kesengsaraan ketika mendapatkan luka tusuk yang begitu menyakitkan ini, Chan?—Baekhyun_

Baekhyun tergagap untuk menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, "K-kau sedang bergurau kan, Chan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tegas, "Aku menyadari bahwa perasaan ku kepadamu semakin berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, Baek. Entah kapan sosok lain mengisi tempatmu dihatiku."

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening, ia tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi saat ini. "Apakah itu Kyungsoo? Teman yang selalu kau ceritakan akhir-akhir ini ketika kita bersama?" pertanyaan beruntun Baekhyun lontarkan

"Ya."

Jelas, padat, singkat, dan menyakitkan. Haruskah Baekhyun menangis menerima kenyataan pahit ini? ataukah ia harus berteriak frustasi? Ataukah ia harus tertawa karena kebenaran yang terungkap?

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah aku tak tau, Baek."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, airmata yang mengalir ia hapus dengan cepat, "Apakah kau menginginkan—" Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "—mengakhiri hubungan bersamaku?"

Anggukan pasti Baekhyun dapatkan dari Chanyeol

"T-tapi kita telah menjalani hubungan ini tak hanya lima, enam bulan, Chan." Baekhyun merasakan hatinya teriris-iris saat ini, "Namun, L-lima tahun, Chan."

"Ya, aku tau."

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol yang selama ini bersikap hangat, penuh pengertian dan kasih sayang kepadanya, akan berubah cepat menjadi dingin dengan ucapan tegas yang menyakitkan.

"Apakah kau bosan denganku?"

"Baek. Saat ini hatiku terpenuhi dengan sosok Kyungsoo. aku tak tau apakah aku telah bosan kepadamu, ataukah karena hubungan kita semakin renggang karena kesibukan kita masing-masing yang mengubah keadaan ini. Ku mohon kau mengerti bahwa saat ini aku telah memilih Kyungsoo."

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Isakan semakin terdengar ketika memori itu kembali teredam. Baekhyun menangis tersedu diatas bantalnya, semua memori tentang Chanyeol pun seakan menembus segala ingatan yang Baekhyun miliki.

Dalam kesedihan yang semakin menyelimuti, rasa sakit pada tulang belakang nya kembali muncul untuk menggerogoti tubuhnya, sakit itu terasa kembali setelah sekian lama hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Ia meraba sekitar pingganggnya untuk menekan rasa sakit yang menyerang tulang belakangnya. Namun, semakin Baekhyun memegang nya, semakin parah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dalam rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam, rasa pening yang begitu parah menyerang kepalanya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Perutnya mual, sekali ia menyentakkan tubuh untuk mengeluarkan makanan dari perutnya, rasa sakit pada tulang belakangnya tak tertolong lagi rasa sakitnya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk bergerak, semakin rasa sakit yang teramat disekujur tubuhnya itu menyerang

Keringat dingin melucur dari pelipis Baekhyun.

"Hoek" muntahan dari mulut Baekhyun tak menghasilkan apa-apa, karena perut Baekhyun tak terisi apapun sejak kemarin. Namun rasa sakit di tulang belakangnya semakin mengganas. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin lemas, ia paksakan tubuh, mata, dan pikirannya untuk terlelap. Mungkin dengan tertidur, rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa ini mampu menghilang

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Baekhyun berdiri pada ruang gelap. Sendirian tanpa ada setitik cahaya apapun disana.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tak bisa berada disampingmu. Hatiku bukan milikmu lagi. Hatiku bukan untukmu lagi"

Kalimat itu terus berulang memenuhi ruangan itu, Baekhyun mengenal dan sangat mengetahui suara siapa itu. Tangisan lirih Baekhyun hasilkan ketika kalimat itu semakin menyerbunya, seakan menghimpitnya untuk semakin meringkuk menutup mata dan telinganya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan ingin menepis semua pendengaran itu, namun Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanya sosok rapuh yang telah hancur.

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Kerjapan mata telah berhasil dilakukan, rasa pening yang begitu dahsyat mulai menyusut, namun tetap terasa menyakitkan. Nyeri dipunggungnya entah mengapa juga menyusut. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun, dia sendirian. Tak ada yang menolongnya. Saat ini dan sampai kapapun dia akan sendirian. Dia tak mungkin menyusahkan Luhan hanya karena sakit kepala, mual, dan nyeri pada tulang belakang.

"Mungkin aku harus makan." Gumamnya.

Dengan sedikit paksaan untuk bangkit, kepalanya semakin berputar, rasa sakit itu semakin menderanya. Tulang punggungnya seakan ingin patah karena nyeri itu semakin menyebar, "Ahh, hiks..sakit" rintih Baekhyun, ia tak tau harus menghalau rasa sakit yang mana. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa amat sakit

Rasa mual dan ingin muntah semakin bergejolak di lambung Baekhyun. Namun, tanpa memedulikan semua itu, ia berdiri dengan berpegangan pada apapun yang mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju ke dapur. Ia sungguh sungguh mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ada pada tubuhnya

Terlihat roti tawar dan selai strawberry dan coklat tersedia di atas meja. Dengan gerakan lambat, Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pusing dan mual semakin gencar mendera tubuhnya. Dalam diam, Baekhyun mengambil dua lembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai strawberry. Ia memakan roti-roti tersebut dengan pelan dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa mual yang semakin merajalela.

Dalam kunyahan yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika lagi-lagi ingatan tentang Chanyeol menelusup di dalam otaknya

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Usapan lembut Baekhyun rasakan tengah membelai kepalanya saat ini. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas dan ia hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk melihat sosok yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, B." lantunan suara yang sangat Baekhyun sukai. "Aku telah menyiapkan bubur untukmu. Aku akan menyuapi mu dan jangan menolak."

Mendengar penuturan kekasih hatinya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tau, B. Aku sangat menyukai rasa bubur yang kau buat daripada rasa bubur yang ku buat." Usapan lembut tangan besar nan hangat milik Chanyeol berada di kepala Baekhyun, "Saat aku jatuh sakit, aku sangat senang kau merawatku dan membuatkanku makanan terlezat yang pernah ku rasakan. Perhatianmu, kasih sayangmu, cintamu akan terus memutar didalam relung hatiku, B" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar yang mana mampu membuat senyum senang terukir indah dibibir Baekhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, B."

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Mengingat memori manis yang telah berubah menjadi menyakitkan itu pun membuat hati Baekhyun semakin remuk redam. Ia tau seharusnya ia tak terpuruk dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Namun apa daya, Chanyeol adalah dunianya. Chanyeol adalah inspirasinya. Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Dan ketika kedua matanya melihat Chanyeol bersama kekasih barunya yang semakin tak terpisahkan itu membuat perasaan sakit yang telah ia coba kubur dalam seminggu ini mencuat kembali dan semakin membesar menusuk seluruh dentuman jantung yang ia miliki.

Ia letakkan sisa roti keempatnya dan menggeledah kotak obat yang tersedia di dekat dapur. Dengan tergesa, ia ambil obat sakit kepala dan pereda nyeri dan segera meminumnya. Ia berharap bahwa sakit kepala, rasa mual, dan nyeri yang ia rasakan akan segera surut. Agar ia bisa tenggelam dalam balutan tugas dan melupakan semua hal tentang Chanyeol—seseorang yang masih setia berada dihati dan pikirannya hingga detik ini.

Baekhyun menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar dengan membawa roti tawar, selai dan botol air mineral ke kamarnya. Itu semua untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia tak akan kuat berjalan ke dapur nanti. Dalam langkah ke kamarnya yang semakin terseok, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa saat ini siang telah berganti malam. Ia berharap jika kekalutan ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia berharap besok saat kedua matanya ini terbuka, ia menemukan Chanyeol tertidur di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tertawa

Ia tertawa sumbang karena pemikiran konyol yang terlintas di benaknya

"Aku berharap, aku masih dapat melihat mentari esok pagi." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur diatas tempat tidur dan balutan selimut usang miliknya.

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Baekhyun menelfon Chanyeol berulang kali, namun sayang sambungan itu tak kunjung diangkat oleh Chanyeol. Dengan gumaman kesal, Baekhyun melanjutkan tugas yang sangat membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun memegang sebagian kepalanya yang berdentum. "Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." Ucap Baekhyun lirih

"Uhh, tidak. Aku bukanlah membutuhkan istirahat. Aku hanya membutuhkan Park Chanyeol." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun terkekeh di tengah-tengah sakit kepala yang akan cepat menghilang ini

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan sakit yang ia deritanya. Bukan sakit yang serius. Hanya sakit kepala dan terkadang disertai mual. Hanya itu tak lebih. Mungkin efek dari merindukan kekasih hatinya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun telah berulang kali mencoba menanyakan kabar atau basa basi yang lain kepada Chanyeol melalui pesan. Namun Chanyeol jarang menanggapi pesan yang ia kirim. Baekhyun pun tak jarang pula mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, namun sambungan itu jarang sekali terangkat. Dan Baekhyun juga tak kunjung menyerah, dengan melupakan tugas yang seharusnya tak dapat ditinggalkan ia mengunjungi fakultas Chanyeol dan mencari Chanyeol kesana kemari, namun sayang ia jarang menemukan Chanyeol. Namun ketika ia menemukan Chanyeol, hanya perbincangan singkat yang mereka lakukan, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sangat sibuk hingga ia tak memiliki waktunya lagi untuk dirinya. Karena itu semua berawal dari kesibukan mereka yang semakin menggila.

Saat itu Baekhyun selalu berpikir positif akan kelakuan Chanyeol yang semakin menghindarinya.

 **-o0o—o0o—o0o-**

Bias cahaya mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun dari mimpi yang entah dikatakan buruk atau baik. Dengan tubuh yang lebih segar, ia gerakan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, "Mengapa akhir-akhir ini setiap aku tertidur aku akan selalu memimpikan masa lalu tentang Chanyeol? Apakah aku benar-benar tak dapat merelakannya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku tak usah tertidur agar ingatan masa lalu itu tak lagi terefleksi dalam mimpiku?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin banyak melintasi pikirannya, dengan pikiran yang kalut ia tenggelamkan dirinya dalam tugas yang akan ia bawa nanti.

###########

Ketika hari telah berganti bulan. Kesibukan Baekhyun semakin tak terbantahkan. Project yang pernah hampir selesai, ia ubah konsepnya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Namun dengan kesibukan yang semakin membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus, rambutnya yang semakin tipis karena banyak yang rontok disaat Baekhyun merasakan frustasi, despresi dan sakit di tubuhnya lah yang mampu membuat ia lupa akan rasa sakit yang Chanyeol berikan.

Kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk, pusing yang ia alami semakin sering menyerangnya. Mual dan muntah yang ia alami mampu membuat dirinya susah mencerna makanan. Terkadang, tubuhnya terasa kebas dan kram hingga ia merasa kaku untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Bahkan setiap malam atau saat melakukan aktivitas berat, tulang belakang nya terasa nyeri dan menyebar ke organ-organ yang lain

Tak ada yang mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun selain dirinya dan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun. Ia tak mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia saat ini sedang sakit, karena ia tak ingin Luhan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Dalam kondisi yang semakin menurun drastis, Baekhyun memiliki tekat untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin memenuhi keinginannya. Entahlah dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Dia tak berniat untuk menghancurkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Lu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol." Mendengar celetukan dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersedak minumannya, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, Baek. Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah, Lu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku janji. Setelah itu aku akan melupakannya dan membuka lembaran baru tanpa dirinya." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan

Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun, "Tapi, Baek—"

"Kau tau jika aku sudah berjanji akan selalu ku tepati, bukan?" Desak Baekhyun. Dalam helaan napas panjang, Luhan mengangguk kan kepalanya, "Apakah kau membutuhkan teman untuk menemui pria breng—Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu, Lu. Aku akan menemuinya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa yang mengembang dibibirnya

"Baiklah." Luhan menyerah dengan kekerasan kepala milik Baekhyun.

Dalam hiruk piruk kampus yang semakin ramai, Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil berkeliling kampus hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Ia butuh inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan project yang ia garap saat ini.

Dalam mata yang semakin menyusur di setiap inci bangunan kampus, tanpa sengaja ia berhasil bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Semula Chanyeol melengos dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun dengan sigap, ia cekal lengan Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Baek? Tak ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan ketika kau dan aku telah berakhir." Ucap Chanyeol

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, rasa sakit yang selama ini ia coba untuk redam kembali berkuasa. Namun Baekhyun menepis rasa sakit itu dengan senyum tulus nan lelah, "Aku tau, Chan" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Rasa pening dikepalanya tiba-tiba mendera. Namun, Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menggubris rasa sakit itu, "Aku berjanji ini adalah permintaan terakhirku untuk mu. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mu dan Kyungsoo. Ku mohon, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun

Mendengar Baekhyun yang terus menerus memohon kepadanya membuat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin kurus dengan lingkar hitam samar menghiasi kedua matanya membuat Chanyeol merasa ingin merengkuh kembali sosok di depannya. Terselip rasa ingin melindungi sosok Baekhyun mulai merambat lagi di hatinya. Ia, merasa bahwa ia merindukan sosok mungil ini. Namun, dengan segera ia tepis kuat-kuat semua perasan itu

"Jika permintaan mu masuk akal, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo. jika Kyungsoo setuju maka aku akan melakukannya. Jika tidak, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya" ucap Chanyeol

Dengan anggukan yang begitu semangat dengan senyum cerah terpatri di wajah Baekhyun mampu membuat Chanyeol tepana seperkian detik.

"Aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu satu hari penuh, Chan. Jadilah Chanyeol yang dulu pernah mencintaiku dalam satu hari itu. Hanya satu hari Chan. Hanya satu hari sebelum aku benar-benar melepaskan dirimu." ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, telinganya berdenging tak suka ketika Baekhyun mengatakan akan benar-benar melepaskannya. Namun bukan itu masalah utamanya, "Permintaanmu sungguh konyol, Byun. Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, dalam seperkian detik ia berusaha menampilkan senyum yang ia miliki untuk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, "Hanya berpura-pura, Chan. Kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun lagi dan kita melakukan kencan seperti dulu. Kumohon."

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng, "Saat ini hatiku milik Kyungsoo, Byun."

"Aku tau, Chan. Aku hanya meminta kau berpura-pura. Atau mungkin kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Kyungsoo saat kencan. Sungguh, ini adalah permintaan terakhirku kepadamu. Setelah itu aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Ku mohon, Chan"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, "Tentu saja aku tak bisa, Byun. Kau dan Kyungsoo sangatlah berbeda."

"Aku tau Chan. Aku adalah aku. aku bukanlah dia. Tapi aku mohon, Chan. Kali ini saja kau kabulkan permintaanku." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih setia memohon

"Aku tak yakin kau tak akan meminta permintaan gila setelah aku dan Kyungsoo menuruti kemauan mu yang satu ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Kau tau bukan jika aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu." Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, dengan ragu ia mengatakan, "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun segera membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol karena mau mendengarkan permintaannya. Baekhyun sangat bergembira sekali, meskipun ia tau bahwa kencan yang akan dilakukan hanya semu tapi hal itu tetap membuat hatinya merasa lega.

######

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun pun telah datang. Ia sangat bergembira sekali saat mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo membolehkan Chanyeol menjadi miliknya dalam satu hari penuh meskipun hanya berpura-pura. Namun semua itu tak masalah bagi Baekhyun.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Baekhyun telah bersiap di depan pintu apartemennya untuk menunggu datangnya Chanyeol, selang waktu beberapa menit Chanyeol dengan hoodie putih, celana jins hitam, dan sneakers putih. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun merona.

 _Chanyeol sangat tampan_

Dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming saat melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya.

 _Haruskah aku berpura-pura? Bagaimana jika aku terbelenggu dalam pesona mu kembali?—Chanyeol_

"Ternyata rasa cintamu benar-benar hilang ya, Chan?" rintih Baekhyun dalam hati ketika ia melihat raut datar nan dingin masih tercipta di raut wajah Chanyeol. Namun, ia segera menepis semua itu karena ia ingat jika semua ini hanyalah kesemuan belaka. Jadi wajar saja jika Chanyeol tak bisa berakting dengan baik. Karena Chanyeol bukanlah aktris

"Chan, aku ingin ke sungai favorite kita. Lalu setelah itu aku ingin pergi ke kedai ice cream, dan menghabiskan uang untuk memborong semua ice cream disana. Setelah itu aku ingin melukis dirimu." ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria

Melihat keceriaan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar membuat senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Chanyeol, "Baiklah, kita ke sungai."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang mendengar Chanyeol menyetujui usulannya, "Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu, Chan?"

Mendengar permintaan itu, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Debaran hangat Baekhyun rasakan ketika tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan bahkan sentuhan dan pelukannya pun masih terasa nyata dalam mimpi Baekhyun setiap harinya. Ia tak lagi memedulikan apakah ini pura-pura atau tidak. Ia hanya memusatkan pikiran bahwa saat ini Chanyeol miliknya.

Setiap langkah yang menapak dengan pasti menuju sungai, Baekhyun tak segan-segan bercerita banyak hal kepada Chanyeol. Ia menceritkan ketika dosen-dosennya memuji lukisannya, ia menceritakan ketika akhir-akhir ini otaknya terasa susah untuk sekedar mengingat materi pelajaran, ia menceritakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur karena tempat tidur miliknya membuatnya merasakan nyeri dipunggung, ia menceritakan bahwa saat ini adalah project terakhir untuk menyelesaikan semester enam nya yang telah ia ganti konsep dari projectnya.

Mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kesibukan tugas dan kuliahnya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa marah ketika Baekhyun terlalu memforsir tenaga dan otaknya, namun logikanya menyentak bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi.

"Waaahhhhhh. Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini." seru Baekhyun ketika ia melihat sungai dengan rimbunan pohon di setiap tepinya, suatu kebetulan saat ketika pohon-pohon ini sedang mengalami perubahan warna pigmen menjadi orange kekuningan.

"Lihatlah, Chan. Daun-daun mereka sangat indah. Uhhhhh, rasanya aku berubah tujuan setelah melihat pohon-pohon dan nuansa indah di sungai ini." mendengar itu, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok mungil yang berada di sampingnya saat ini tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang pernah mengisi hatinya, dan mungkin yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

"Tujuan apa yang sedang mengeksplor kepala mungil mu itu, B?"

Mendengar panggilan 'B' kembali Chanyeol ucapkan membuat wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri—Tolong jangan mengingatkan lagi bahwa kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk. Karena saat ini Baekhyun hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama pemilik hatinya—Perasaan senang itu membuncah di dalam rongga dada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melukismu saat ini disini, Chan. Aku menemukan insipirasi yang bagus. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Melukis? Bagaimana dengan menghabiskan uang dan memborong ice cream?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Itu kapan-kapan saja. Aku akan membelinya sendiri. Memborong ice cream tak perlu dilakukan berdua, bukan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali jika ia akan menjadi milik Baekhyun hanya waktu satu hari saja. Besok, setelah matahari terbit, semua akan kembali normal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari angle yang bagus untuk melukismu. Aku tak sabar menyelesaikan semua project ketika bersamamu, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tulus yang mampu mendentumkan relung hati Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan telaten, Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh peralatan lukis yang ia bawa. Ia mengatur semua sesuai dengan angle yang ia inginkan

"Sangat sempurna." Gumamnya.

Dalam keseriusan yang semakin merasuk dalam diri Baekhyun ketika ia telah berkutat dengan ribuan olesan cat minyak, cat air, dan acrylic. Mata sipit yang semakin terfokus bolak balik melihat objek dan lukisannya. Tak perlu waktu berpuluh-puluh jam untuk menyelesaikan tiga objek dalam media yang berbeda itu. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat tiga karya berbeda di depannya telah ia hasilkan dalam kurun waktu lima jam. Lukisan dengan nuansa orange, merah, dan kuning berpadu dengan rimbunan ilalang yang menghias. Objek tampan yang menjadi emphasis ketiga lukisan itu semakin menyempurnakannya. Bagai Dewa Zeus yang turun ke bumi. Tampan dan berwibawa. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tak menyangka jika ia dapat menyelesaikan project terakhirnya ini dengan sempurna. Ia tak sabar menanti lukisan-lukisan dengan konsep baru yang ia tonjolkan akan terpasang di pameran kampus nanti. Ia juga tak sabar melihat reaksi seluruh kampus ketika melihat hasil project nya. Mungkin Baekhyun dapat mengatakan bahwa ini adalah usaha terakhirnya untuk meraih sang pujaan hati kembali.

Selama lima jam waktu berlangsung, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menatapnya begitu lekat. Gejolak ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun semakin menggila. Dentuman menyakitkan semakin terasa ketika sekelebat bayangan ia mencampakkan Baekhyun demi Kyungsoo. Namun logika dan batin Chanyeol semakin berperang hebat. Hatinya mulai membimbang ketika melihat senyum indah Baekhyun. Hatinya seakan menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Namun sayang, logika Chanyeol menyadarkan bahwa saat ini ia terikat oleh Kyungsoo dan tak mungkin kembali pada Baekhyun.

Dalam pengamatan selama berjam-jam yang semakin membuat hatinya membimbang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan semua peralatan lukis miliknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Saat kedua maniknya mengedarkan pada pemandangan sungai, ia menangkap bahwa Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya. Dengan gerakan yang cukup tergesa, ia berdiri. Dan hal itu membuatnya terhuyung. Kepalanya semakin pening, semua benda menjadi berlipat ganda. Perut mual yang sedari tadi dapat ditahan kini meledak bergejolak membakar seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Pungungnya terasa nyeri dan patah. Ia tak menyangka gerakan tiba-tiba membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luarbiasa parah. Sakit yang melebihi sakit yang pernah ia rasakan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terhuyung dan ambruk, membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"B!" Dengan panik ia meraih tubuh lemah Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, ia tepuk-tepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu, B? Hei, bangunlah ini bukanlah gurauan yang lucu." Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia panic. Dengan segera ia menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera mengirim ambulance

#######

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUNKU, PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK?" Luhan mengamuk setelah mendengar bahwa Baekhyun pingsan. Luhan dengan brutal menghantam Chanyeol, "TAK PUAS KAU TELAH MENGKHIANATINYA? SEKARANG APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHNYA?" Emosi Luhan semakin terbakar ketika sosok Kyungsoo muncul di lorong rumah sakit itu.

"KAU MENGAPA KEMARI, HEH?" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar bentakan Luhan. Sehun masih sibuk menenangkan Luhan yang mengamuk. Sejujurnya, ia enggan melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo setelah mendengar kisah Baekhyun. Namun, kali ini yang utama adalah menenangkan kekasihnya

"SIALAN." Umpat Chanyeol, pikirannya saat ini sangat kalut. Perasaan marah, gelisah, dan khawatir berkecamuk di dalam dadanya,

"B.."

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapanku.." imbuhnya dengan nada frustasi

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo cukup terkejut mendengar Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun dengan 'B' lagi, namun ia menepis dan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terlalu shock melihat Baekhyun pingsan, "Kau tak patut menyalahkan kekasihku yang berbaik hati telah sudi memenuhi permintaan konyol dari sahabat lemah mu itu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur sahabatmu itu masih di tolong oleh Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Luhan

Telinga Luhan berdenging mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "What the hell? Are you kidding me? You're Bit—" belum selesai Luhan menyelesaikan umpatannya, ruang ICU tempat Baekhyun diperiksa pun telah terbuka, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun pun keluar

"Sanak saudara dari Tuan Byun?"

Dengan cepat Luhan dan Chanyeol menghampiri sang dokter. Luhan memicing tak senang ketika melihat Chanyeol berlari menghampirinya dan dokter, "Berhenti disana. Aku tak sudi bersamamu." Ucap Luhan

Namun Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk ikut, "Sialan, brengsek. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Baekhyun. Berhenti disana atau mati saja kau sekalian!" teriakan Luhan mampu menyentakkan Chanyeol

 _Aku bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.—Chanyeol_

Luhan dan dokter itu kembali melangkah tuk menuju ruangan sang dokter sesuai permintaan Luhan. Dengan perasaan takut yang membuncah ia mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter, "Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja, dok? Kapan Baekhyun akan bangun?"

Dokter itu terlihat menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan,"Tuan Byun, menderita vertigo sentral dan kanker tulang stadium akhir. Selama ini, kami telah memaksa Tuan Byun untuk melakukan chemotherapy, namun ia sama sekali tak mau melakukannya. Apakah anda tidak tau jika selama ini Tuan Byun mengidap penyakit mematikan?"

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan sang dokter, "A-apa?"

"Sepertinya Tuan Byun benar-benar merahasiakan penyakit yang ia derita dari semua orang."

Luhan masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Baekhyun menyembunyikan penyakit yang amat sangat serius darinya selama ini? Dan selama ini pula ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

"L-lalu, bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, dok? Belum terlambat bukan jika mengobati penyakit Baekhyun?"

Dokter itu menggeleng, "Maafkan saya Tuan Xi, seharusnya saya tidak memberikan harapan semu kepada anda."

"Apa yang anda maksudkan, dok? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Dokter itu terlihat gelisah dan meremat kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, "Tuan Byun telah kembali kesisi Sang Pencipta, Tuan Xi. Penanganan penyakit berbahayanya tak dapat dilakukan secara maksimal kala itu, karena Tuan Byun sendiri yang menandatandani surat penolakan tindak medis. Ia menolak dengan tegas untuk melakukan chemotherapy."

Luhan kehilangan pikirannya. Otaknya seakan tak berjalan sinkron ketika mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Ia terlalu shock sehingga ia tak mampu berekspresi seperti apapun. Ia terlalu bingung untuk bersedih, marah, berteriak, dan meraung.

Dokter itu mengambil dua carik kertas dari jas miliknya, "Saat memeriksa Tn, Byun untuk terakhir kalinya. Kami menemukan dua carik surat ini di hoodienya." Ketika mendengar kalimat dokter itu, entah mengapa mampu menarik kesadaran Luhan. Dengan tangan gemetar dan airmata yang mengalir deras. Ia mengambil kedua surat itu

Sesak.

Hatinya terlalu hancur. Sahabat nya telah meninggalkannya. Sahabatnya telah menyembunyikan masalah yang merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

To Luhan

To Chanyeol

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Luhan, dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka surat untuknya

 _Dear, Lulu._

 _Aku tau, saat ini pasti kau ingin memakiku karena tak memberitahu tentang penyakit yang ku idap. Hehe_

 _Jangan marah, Lu. Aku hanya tak ingin menambah rasa khawatirmu terhadapku._

 _Dan juga jangan menangis. Wajahmu akan bertambah jelek jika ingusmu kemana-mana_

 _Saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sangat tak berharap jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri._

 _Kau tau, Lu. Saat aku berbaring, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menulis surat ini padamu dan Chanyeol_

 _Anggap saja ini feeling yang diberikan Tuhan sebelum aku meninggalkan kalian semua._

 _Aku bukanlah sahabat yang jahat yang mana akan meninggalkan kalian tanpa salam perpisahan,bukan? Hahahaa_

 _Ummm, sepertinya aku akan merepotkan mu untuk terakhir kalinya, rusa cantikku._

 _Tolong selesaikan project ku, oke? Heheheee, aku tau kau tak bisa menolak permintaanku, rusaku. Tolong jaga project ku itu, ya. Aku menitipkannya padamu~_

 _Aku menyayangimu, Lulu_

Luhan menangis histeris. "Byun Baekhyun bodoh. Apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpamu, bodoh?"

Kesedihan mendalam melingkup pekat nuansa rumah sakit saat itu, entah mengapa seakan langit ikut bersedih, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

#########

Byun Baekhyun

Sosok manis nan mungil itu telah tiada di dunia ini. Ia telah menginjakkan kaki tuk kembali di sisi Tuhan dengan meninggalkan kesan mendalam disetiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Pemakamannya pun telah terlaksana. Hampir seluruh siswa di kampus Baekhyun mengenyam pendidikan mendatangi prosesi pemakaman itu. Dosen-dosen Baekhyun pun juga ikut menghadiri prosesi pemakaman Baekhyun

Isak tangis melingkupi prosesi itu. Bahkan tak jarang, Luhan ambruk ketika menghadapi prosesi pemakaman Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol

Dalam ribuan pelayat yang berada diprosesi pemakaman Baekhyun, tak telihat sosok pemuda itu berdiri di salah satu tempat pijak prosesi pemakaman tersebut

######

 _Hai, Park Chanyeol^^_

 _Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyusahkan mu. Dan maafkan aku yang telah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku meskipun hanya satu hari. Aku egois, bukan?_

 _Aku tau mencintai orang yang telah tiada di hati sangat sulit meskipun hanya sekedar pura-pura belaka._

 _Namun, aku sangat senang kau dan Kyungsoo tak menolak permintaan terakhirku! Sungguh, kalian orang-orang yang baik_

 _Pantas saja kau meninggalkan ku demi Kyungsoo. hehee_

 _Hmm, sepertinya setelah ku pikir-pikir aku akan melanggar janjiku untuk permintaan terakhir, Chan. Hehe kau benar aku akan meminta permintaan terakhir yang konyol lagi. Namun aku bersungguh-sungguh bahwa inilah yang terakhir, Chan. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat persembahan terakhirku. Project terakhir dalam hidupku, hehehe. Aku beri bocoran untukmu, oke._

 _Semua karya ku yang akan dipamerkan adalah tentangmu._

 _Ku ubah konsep yang selama ini ku ceritakan kepadamu dulu sebelum kita berpisah. Karena aku menemukan konsep yang lebih menarik dan indah_

 _Konsep itu adalah tentang daya tarikmu, Chan_

 _Semua tentangmu dan bagaimana aku memujamu_

 _Semua tentang dirimu dan bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Semua tentang dirimu dan bagaimana aku tak mampu melepasmu_

 _Semua tentang dirimu dan bagaimana khayalan ku yang menjadi milikmu_

 _Semua tentang dirimu yang selalu mengisi relung hati, pikiran, dan hidupku._

 _Bagaimana? Kau tertarik kan? Hehe, maafkan aku yang dengan seenaknya memakai daya pikatmu menjadi project terakhirku. Uhm, anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang ku berikan padamu tahun ini. hehehe_

 _Ummm, Chan. Apakah kau benar-benar telah melupakanku?_

 _Apakah kau benar-benar tak lagi mencintaiku?_

 _Uhhh, bodohnya aku yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang ku tau pasti apa jawabannya. Hehehe_

 _Aku tau saat itu kau telah bosan denganku, hingga kau memilih tuk berpaling. Namun, melihat kau tertawa bahagia bersama Kyungsoo membuatku tersadar bahwa kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya bersama dirinya._

 _Aku tak apa, Chan. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena kau tak salah apapun._

 _Saat ini, setelah kau mengabulkan permintaanku untuk berpura-pura mencintaiku lagi mampu membuat ku lega hingga aku siap kapanpun Tuhan mengambil nyawaku._

 _Chan…_

 _Apakah kau tau, chan?_

 _Aku hanyalah aku._

 _Aku bukanlah dia._

 _Dan dia bukanlah aku._

 _Namun, rasa yang telah tersemat ini telah terukir paten dalam jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu dan kau tau itu_

 _Dalam relung yang tersimpan rapi selalu terselip nama indahmu._

 _Dalam setiap doa yang ku panjatkan._

 _Dalam setiap untaian kata yang ku lontarkan, hanya namamu lah yang selalu ku sebutkan._

 _Meskipun angin berhembus dalam alunan yang menyedihkan._

 _Meskipun keheningan yang semakin menyeruak memelukku dalam kabut malam yang tak terbantahkan yang mana membuat hatiku semakin layu._

 _Aku tetap milikmu._

 _Tubuh ini. Raga ini. Jiwa ini. Hati ini._

 _Semua milikmu._

 _Sejujurnya aku menginginkanmu_

 _Sungguh, dalam angan yang terperosok harapan yang mustahil, aku tetap berharap akan dirimu._

 _Namun, dalam permohonan yang mengalun dalam doa yang ku panjatkan, aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu_

 _Sungguh._

 _Meskipun dalam siksa yang telah berbekas di dalam hatiku bagai paku karat yang menyebabkan kebusukan, aku tak akan pernah menyesal untuk selalu mencintaimu_

 _Karena aku hanyalah milikmu._

 _Cintaku padamu abadi._

 _Meskipun saat mata ini tertutup kau bukanlah milikku_

 _Namun aku tetap milikmu_

 _Karena aku yang dulu, aku yang sekarang, dan aku yang akan datang akan tetap menjadi milikmu_

 _Aku mencintaimu Chan. Sangat amat mencintaimu_

 _Your B^^_

Chanyeol meremat surat yang ia pegang.

Membaca tulisan Baekhyun, membuat hati Chanyeol berdentum tak karuan. Sesak. Menyesal. Pedih. Sekelebat masa lalu tentangnya dan Baekhyun membuat nya semakin terpuruk. Ia tak dapat lagi melihat senyum manis yang Baekhyun pancarkan. Ia tak mampu lagi melihat Baekhyun merajuk. Ia tak lagi dapat menyecap bibir manis tak tertandingi milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol hancur. Chanyeol sadar. Dan bodohnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini dia tertutup dalam kisah cinta palsu. Dia bodoh karena telah melepas sosok yang telah menggenggam hatinya selama ini.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" Chanyeol menggila dan semakin menggila

Terlihat baju kusut yang ia kenakan, mata bengkak yang dengan lelehan airmata masih tercetak jelas di raut tampan wajahnya, dan betapa berantakan apartemen miliknya

"Mengapa, B? Apakah ini hukuman untukku? Apakah dengan meninggalkanku selamanya membuatmu puas? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku selamanya, B? Mengapa?" isakan tangis menyayat hati terdengar melingkupi suasana apartemen Chanyeol. "Bukan ini yang ku inginkan. Bukan akhir menyakitkan seperti ini yang kuharapkan, B."

"A-aku.." Chanyeol tercekat dengan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan, "Maafkan aku, B."

"Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, Maafkan aku, B. Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku brengsek. Aku tolol. Maafkan aku..hiks"

"Aku milikmu, B. Milikmu. Hanya milikmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, B. …hiks… Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu"

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
